Forum:Featured Creator
Welcome to... Featured Creator! Each month, a new user becomes featured! If you'd like to nominate yourself , enter it below. See the Rules section below for requirements to enter! Featured Creator List #November 2011: ? Rules #You MUST have an account & have at least 30 Mainspace Edits to VOTE. There is NO edit minimum to NOMINATING. #You can only nominate yourself. #Oppose Votes must have a non-offensive reason. If it simply says "Sorry", "No", or "I want another user to win", they will be considered offensive & deleted. #You may support yourself #Nominees with more than 6 Oppose votes will be removed from the ballot. #Vote for as many users as you like, but only 1 per user. #Do NOT make any sockpuppets to make yourself win. Nominated Users BlaineleyRox222 Hi! I'm an admin, I created a camp and I'm helpful so...... Please vote for me, but if you decide to oppose, thats okay. Support #Of course! After all, I was the one who made you an admin. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) #Why not? :D Goin' with the 22:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Oppose AverageHero Hola, Bonjour, and Ello! My name's AH, I'm the founder of this wiki (which I hope everyone loves), and I've created many camps and fanfics to help broaden the wiki's foundation! I'm nice, I'm helpful, and I try to take everyon'es opinions into account! I hope you'll make me the first Featured Creator of the wiki! BTW, I know I'm founder, but it doesn't really matter WHEN because someone will always think it's unfair if I win since I'm founder, don't ya think? Support #'BFDI Is the best 06:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC)' Oppose #You have helped but I don't see the wiki founder being the first featured creator I mean its kinda unfair for others I hope this doesn't make you get angry at me and I hope you understand 'Blue Serpent Blazing Dragon ' 22:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) #Same with Xros, it's kinda unfair and the founder of the old lands wasn't the first featured user I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 23:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Syle I'm not good at speeches. :( Who needs a heart when a heart 21:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Support Oppose Zannabanna Hey It's me Zanna. I'm currently Writing 2 stories. In real Life I've made A/B Honor Roll and I'm an actor. I recently Starred in a play as a main character and I have 11 days till my next audition. Back ot my Wiki Life, I'm an admin on 4 wikis. I would really like to be featured Creator and an admin on here. Thanks :D Support #Sure, man. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Werewolf Rex Me be Rex, me be admin, me acting like caveman right now :P Me going to go kill dinosaurs, you vote below! *raises club and runs off* I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 23:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Support #Yuppers. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) #Sure, why not? Oppose Heather rocks I haven't been featured anything, so I would love to be a featured creator for this wiki. I'm a helpful admin and a friendly user. I hope I reached out to you guys! <3 Goin' with the 00:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Support #Of course! Yur Awesome! :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Liam I have a story going, and I am a chat mod. I will try my hardest to become a featured creator....Party Rock is in the house tonight! You know Liam will have 21:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Support Me Oppose Against Me